Digisoap
by golden-cloud
Summary: sry für den schlechten titel kommt später hoffentlich noch ein besserer


Nachdem ich jetzt mal das Englisch geschnallt hab … viel Spaß beim Lesen

Mit jeweils einer schweren Kiste liefen zwei junge Männer die Treppe hinauf.

Es war Samstagmorgen und in einer Woche würde ein neues Semester an der Universität beginnen. Zeit für die neuen Studenten, die ihr Studium nun beginnen wollten.

So nun auch diese Beiden.

„Wieso haben wir eigentlich eine Wohnung im 4. Stock? Du willst mich doch unbedingt am Boden kriechen sehen, oder?" fragte der Braunhaarige.

„Wieso mussten wir um 6 Uhr zum raufschleppen antanzen? Du willst mich doch unbedingt in meiner morgendlichen Verfassung sehen, was?" meinte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin schlecht gelaunt.

„Ein bisschen Rache muss sein", grinste darauf der Braunhaarige. „Außerdem kommen sonst die ganzen anderen und auf Stau im Treppenhaus mit einem Sofa auf dem Rücken hab ich echt keinen Bock."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass bei den anderen auch noch vier von uns dabei sind?"

„Ja, und? Dann können wir die Beine hochlegen und die anderen auslachen!"

„Ja, oder im naheliegendsten Fall lassen sie uns sogar mitmachen und wir dürfen _ihr_ Sofa hoch schleppen."

„Wieso denkst du frühmorgens immer um so vieles logischer als sonst?"

„Weil ich frühmorgens keinen Bock habe meine unbegrenzte Intelligenz zu verstecken."

„Irgendwie hast du recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht so beeilen. Unsere Freunde kommen doch auch erst später. Gehen wir in die Stadt und frühstücken." Gut gelaunt stellte er Braunhaarige die Kiste in der neuen Wohnung, bei der sie inzwischen angekommen waren, ab und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

„TAKATO!" brüllte der andere durch das Haus.

„Was ist denn?" fragend drehte er sich um und sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

„Willst du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass du mich um fünf in der früh, am Samstag aus meinem Bett gezerrt hast, damit du dann um halb sieben mit mir frühstücken kannst!"

„Beruhige dich! Hättest du um fünf schon so logisch gedacht, dann könntest du jetzt weiterschlafen."

„Takato ...", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Henry ...?"

„Ich zähle jetzt bis fünf und wenn ich dich dann erwische, werde ich meine schmerzhaftesten Kung-Fu-Künste bei dir anwenden ..."

„Hey, Alter ..."

„1..."

Schreiend rannte Takato die Treppen runter. Sein Freund konnte schnell werden. Und er war auch ein guter Kung-Fu-Kämpfer. Und ein besonders guter Morgenmuffel war er auch. Leider...

Er schaffte es noch bis zur Haustür, ehe er von Henry eingeholt wurde. Doch das Glück kam ihm dazwischen:

Er stieß schwungvoll die Tür auf und wollte nach draußen rasen, doch vor der Tür stand eine junge rothaarige Frau, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Takato konnte ihr gerade noch mit einem Haken ausweichen, doch Henry prallte voll mit ihr zusammen. Benommen lagen beide am Boden. Doch dann fasste sich der Junge wieder.

„Entschuldigung. Das war keine Abs..."

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen! Sind wir hier im Kindergarten oder was? Ihr spielt hier wie zwei kleine Jungs Fangen! Das ist ein Hochhaus und kein Kindergarten!" fuhr ihn das Mädchen an.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte ein anderes Mädchen, das ebenfalls so alt wie die anderen sein musste.

„Der Stadtkindergarten macht gerade einen Ausflug!" zischte das erste Mädchen und ging an Henry vorbei ins Haus.

„Hä?" machte daraufhin die andere.

„Ich bin Takato, also dem Typen der da neben dir steht, nachgejagt und dann stand da plötzlich dieses Mädchen vor der Tür, das ich fast umgemäht habe", erklärte Henry muffig.

„Zieht ihr auch hier ein?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Äh, ja. Und das ist Henry, der ist normalerweise nicht so unfreundlich. Das kommt bloß daher, weil er heute so früh aufstehen musste."

„Ich bin Jeri Kato. Und das vorher war Rika Nonaka. Die ist normalerweise auch nicht so unfreundlich, außer wenn sie mit Jungs zusammenrennt, die gerade Fangen spielt."

„Wir haben nicht Fangen gespielt! Das war ein Lauf auf Leben und Tod!" protestierte Takato.

„Mir reicht' s! Komm Takato, du schuldest mir noch ein Frühstück!" meinte Henry und zog Takato in die andere Richtung. Der sah Jeri noch mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und verschwand dann mit seinem Freund.

„Ich glaub' s nicht! Da hat man seine erste eigene Wohnung und dann wohnt man mit so einer Tussi im gleichen Haus! Im gleichen Stockwerk! Tür an Tür! Die wohnen genau neben uns!" schimpfte Henry drauf los, als sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten.

„So schlimm sind die Beiden doch gar nicht! Die Rothaarige war eben auch schlecht drauf, so wie du, und Jeri ist wirklich nett."

„Nett anzusehen, meinst du wohl. Du hast doch noch fast gar nichts mit ihr geredet! UND ICH BIN NICHT SCHLECHT DRAUF, GENAU WIE DIESE BLÖDE KUH! ICH BIN GAR NICHT SCHLECHT DRAUF!" funkelte Henry seinen Freund sehr böse an.

„Ja, klar!" Takato hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Aber Jeri gefällt dir, deshalb sind diese Zicken auch sooo nett!"

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!" protestierte Takato, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen: sie gefiel ihm.

„Deswegen wirst du auch so rot..." meinte Takato spöttisch.

„Ich werde bei so etwas immer rot!" schmollte Takato und sah Henry böse an.

„Hey, ist doch nicht so schlimm, Alterchen! Das wird schon noch!" Henry klopfte Takato auf die Schulter. Bester Laune hüpfte er den U-Bahnschacht hinunter.

„Wo willst du eigentlich essen gehen?" fragte Takato.

„Hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger!"

„Wieso rennst du dann hier runter?"

„Wir finden schon noch was anderes, das wir machen können, Takato. Glaub mir!"

„Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen ... Schlimmer als ein Mädchen!"

„Mein Vater hat eine Frau mit zwei Töchtern geheiratet, Suzie ist mit mir zu meinem Vater gezogen, glaubst du, das wirkt sich nicht auf einen pubertierenden Jugendlich schädlich aus?"

Henry' s Vater hatte sich damals von Henry' s Mutter scheiden lassen und bekam das Sorgerecht für seine beiden jüngeren Kinder. Kurz darauf heiratete er wieder. Die Scheidung war für den damals 14-Jährigen schwer gewesen, und als Jan Jyu dann seine Hochzeitspläne eröffnete, war das Verhältnis der Beiden schwer geschädigt. (Wie dramatisch TT. Sorry, dass ich das jetzt einfach so ohne Vorwarnung reinbring, aber ich brauch das für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte, irgendwie brauch ich ja einen Grund um Henry psychisch fertig zu machen vor Micha versteck °)

„Du hast 'nen Totalschaden würd ich mal sagen", grummelte Takato.

Unten angekommen löste Takato immer noch mürrisch zwei Fahrscheine.

„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?" fragte Takato und bedachte Henry mit einem Killerblick. „Für welche Linie hast du denn die Fahrkarten gekauft?" „Äh ... äh, warte!" Takato besah sich die Karten. „Die geht ins Zentrum." „Dann fahren wir ins Zentrum!" „Beim größten Berufsverkehr?" „Hast du die Karten gezogen oder ich?"

„Warst du so schlecht drauf diesen Morgen oder ich?" „Wer war schuld daran, dass wir so früh aufgestanden sind? Du oder ich?" „Und wegen wem sind wir gefahren?" „Und wer hat einfach wahllos die Fahrkarten gelöst?" „Mama, schau mal! Du und Papa streitest doch auch immer so!" rief plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen neben ihnen und strahlte ihre peinlich berührte Mutter an, die ihr Kind schnell wegzog.

„Soll das heißen wir streiten uns wie ein Ehepaar? °" fragte Takato.

„Anscheinend °...", antwortete Henry.

„Dann fahren wir jetzt doch einfach mal, oder °?"

„Von mir aus°!"

Sie quetschten sich in die U-Bahn und fuhren einige Stationen. Bis Takato grinsend eine Idee äußerte: „Kennst du noch dieses Spiel, wo man aus der U-Bahn springt und bei der Tür daneben wieder rein?"

„Klar kenn ich das", grinste der Schwarzhaarige zurück ( - unsere Fights zwischen blau- und schwarzhaarig ).

„Sollte man mal wieder ausprobieren!"

„Bin dabei!" antwortete Jenrya, sprang auf, drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse (in den jap. Zügen geht's total zu), rannte aus der einen Tür raus und kam durch die andere wieder herein, da der Zug gerade gehalten war. Takato folgte ihm. So machten sie es jetzt einige Stationen lang. Doch dann wurden sie übermütig. Anstatt so wie vorher zu laufen, liefen sie nun den U-Bahnschacht hinaus und bei der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder hinein. Das ging auch ein paar mal gut, doch dann:

Henry bog gerade um die Ecke und hatte somit ein wenig Vorsprung vor Takato, doch dann stand plötzlich eine etwas ältere Frau vor Henry. Der konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und knallte voll in sie hinein. Takato, der auch nicht mehr bremsen konnte, rannte in seinen Freund. Alle drei fielen zu Boden. Die beiden Jungs sprangen sofort wieder auf und halfen der Frau hoch.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, aber unsere U-Bahn geht gleich weiter und dann habe ich Sie nicht gesehen und ..."

„Diese Jugend! Keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Alter und immer haben sie es eilig! Jetzt hör mir mal zu, junger Mann und du da hinten auch: _Wenn ich noch einmal von jemandem höre, dass ihr ihn umgerannt habt, dann hänge ich euch an euren Schwänzen an meiner Wäscheleine auf, und ich kenne viele alte Leute! _HABT IHR VERSTANDEN!" schimpfte die Alte.

„Jawohl!" riefen beide Jungs im Chor.

Dann sahen sie sich an.

„Die U-Bahn!" Und rannten weiter, doch die Bahn fuhr gerade vor ihrer Nase weg.

„So ein Mist! Und jetzt?" fragte Henry.

„Ich schieb die Schuld auf dich!"

„Für diese Oma war's mir Wert!"

Und Beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Henry, pass auf, dass du keinen mehr umrennst! Du bist heute ja gefährlich!"

„Zwei Drohungen reichen mir bis heute. Wobei ich glaube, dass die Zweite weit mehr wehtut, als die Andere!"

„Aber Spaß beiseite. Die nächste Bahn geht erst heute Mittag wieder."

„Die gehen doch normalerweise alle paar Minuten."

„Die renovieren aber heute die Schächte und Tunnel neu. Deswegen gehen die heute nicht so oft."

„Nein, oder?" Henry sah Takato mit großen Augen an. Der nickte nur.

„Und wie wärst du dann vorher wieder nach Hause gekommen?"

„Da wäre ein Bus gegangen, den wir aber jetzt ebenfalls versäumt haben."

„Gehen oder Warten?"

„Gehen."

„Ach komm schon, Rika!" versuchte Jeri sie zu überreden.

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust!" antwortete Rika.

„Dann bleibe ich auch hier", meinte Jeri seufzend.

„Deswegen kannst du doch mitgehen!"

„Dann bleiben wir halt alle hier!" schlug Mimi vor, setzte sich auf die Couch, die auf der anderen Seite des Glastisches stand und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor.

„Wie findet ihr eigentlich die Jungs, die da drüben einziehen?"

„Hässlich!" meinte Rika mürrisch, in ihrer üblich Haltung: die Beine übereinander geschlagen, den Rücken an die Couchlehne gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich find die ja eigentlich alle ganz süß!" antwortete Jeri und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Der Blonde ist auf alle Fälle nicht von schlechten Eltern", fügte Sora hinzu.

„Und der Braunhaarige mit den wuscheligen Haaren!" schwärmte Mimi hinzu.

„Der mit den kürzeren oder mit den längeren Haaren?" hakte Jeri misstrauisch nach.

„Der mit den längeren Haaren. Wieso denn?" Mimi grinste und Jeri lief rot an.

„Na ja, der mit den kürzeren Haaren ... na ja, der gefiele mir halt besser..."

„Und was meinst du Rika? Alle findest du jetzt sicherlich auch nicht so hässlich!" wollte Mimi wissen.

„Der mit den Schwarzen Haaren sieht doch auch zum anbeißen aus!" sagte Sora.

„Mit dem hatte sie sich heute schon in den Haaren...", grinste Jeri.

„Aber die sind doch erst vor kurzem gekommen", überlegte Mimi.

„Die waren heute Morgen schon mal da. Und dann sind die Beiden ineinander gerannt!"

„Wie romantisch! Ein neuer Abschnitt in deinem Leben beginnt und am Morgen triffst du gleich deinen Mann fürs Leben. Und das auch noch auf so eine süße Art und Weise! Ich wünschte, mir wäre es auch so gegangen!" rief Mimi und bekam einen verklärten Blick.

„Aber der andere Braunhaarige, ich glaube, er heißt Ryo, hat ihr immer so verliebte Blicke zugeworfen...", stellte Sora in den Raum.

„Na, das könnte doch noch richtig spannend werden...", grinste Jeri und dachte an eine Liebesromanze a la Hollywood.

Ungläubig sah sie die drei Mädchen an.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie kannten sich noch kaum und redeten hier über Liebe wie 13-jährige Teenager (sorry, für 13 Micha °, hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ist mir nur grad so eingefallen sich vor Micha versteck).

Und mit solchen Klatschtanten würde sie jetzt die nächsten Jahre in einer WG wohnen...

„Ich bin fertig!" stöhnte Takato und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich glaube, dass wir hier ja mehr gemacht haben...", sagte der Braunhaarige, der sich bald als Taichi, oder auch Tai genannt, herausstellte.

„Du bist aber auch nicht drei Stunden gegangen, um wieder zur Wohnung zu kommen", verteidigte sich Takato.

„Selber Schuld!" meinte daraufhin ein anderer, der ebenfalls braune Haare hatte und Ryo hieß.

„Was studiert ihr eigentlich alle?" fragte Matt, der Blonde.

„Geschichte, Pädagogik und Soziologie", antwortete Takato.

„Englisch, Geschichte, Computertechnologie und Mathe", sagte Henry.

„Mathe hab ich auch!" freute sich Matt und grinste ihn an. Henry konnte nur müde zurücklächeln. Er war fertig für heute.

„Ich hab Medienwissenschaft und auch Englisch", setzte Ryo hinzu.

„Ich hab Sport, Chemie und Bio", erwiderte Tai.

„Und ich hab außer Mathe noch Biologie, Physik und Chemie", strahlte Matt in die Runde.

„Ich hasse Physik!" grummelte Henry, der inzwischen neben Takato auf der Couch lag.

„Hört sich an, als wolltet ihr alle Lehrer werden", kombinierte Ryo.

Alle nickten.

„Is' ja widerlich! Wer macht so etwas denn schon freiwillig?"

„Was willst du denn werden?" fragte Tai.

„Keinen Plan!" Ryo verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Wie finanziert ihr euch euer Studium eigentlich? Ich werde modeln, hab schon jemanden gefunden oder besser gesagt ich wurde gefunden." Ryo grinste angeberisch.

„Wirklich? Sah der nicht älter aus?" fragte Henry neckisch.

„Hab ne gute Anti-Faltencreme", ging sie auf seinen Scherz ein.

„Das Ergebnis sieht auf alle Fälle gelungen aus."

„Vorsicht, wenn du wieder gehst, hinter dir ist eine lange, glibbrige Schleimspur. Nicht, dass du dann noch ausrutscht und dich schmutzig machst."

„Danke für die Warnung."

„Jetzt wo du's weißt, kannst du ja wieder gehen!"

„Könnte ich, aber ich seh mir lieber hübsche Mädchen an, und neben mir sitzt eins!"

„Die Blonde! Die sieht ja total tussig aus!"

„Oder das Mädchen mit den orangen Haaren mit den schönen lavendelfarbigen Augen. Die sieht ganz in Ordnung aus. Hängt zwar ein bisschen depressiv an der Bar herum, aber scheint ganz süß zu sein."

Gut, dass es dunkel war, sonst hätte er womöglich noch gesehen, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ich glaube, die will gerade gehen", meinte Rika, nahm ihr Getränk und ging davon. Grinsend sah Henry dem Mädchen nach, nahm seine Flasche und ging wieder an seinen alten Platz.

Bei Tai und Mimi:

Die Beiden waren auf der Tanzfläche und tanzten, als der DJ ein ruhigeres Lied anspielte. Sofort zog sich Mimi enger an Tai und tanzte einfach so weiter. Tai wurde rot, was man aber zum Glück in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

Er legte ebenfalls die Arme um sie und machte mit. Dann schaute Mimi auf.

„Ich muss dir mal was zeigen...", sagte sie.

„Was denn?"

Das Mädchen zog ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinigen...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Kommis sind jederzeit erwünscht


End file.
